Trois Jours, une Nuit
by Aline
Summary: [complète] Suite alternative de l'épisode de la saison 2 Mettons les choses au clair The Right Thing...


URGENCES // Trois jours, une NuitTrois Jours, une Nuit  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: [Aline][1]  
Date de création: Août 2001  
Droits divers: Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, parce que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée ;O), ils sont la propriété de Michael Crichton et je ne fais que les lui emprunter (on s'amuse comme on peut ;O).  
Les textes cités en italiques ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (non, il n'y a décidément pas grand chose qui m'appartienne… ;O), ils proviennent de la chanson _I've been Thinking about You_ de Mariah Carey (extraite de l'album _Music Box_, 1993).   
Personnages: SL / MG   
Note de l'auteur: Oui je sais, c'est encore une fanfic sur Mark et Susan, mais que voulez-vous, je suis accro moi ;O) Et quand je le vois toutes les semaines avec Liz ça me donne encore plus envie qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre lui et Susan ;O) Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Liz, mais là je m'éloigne du sujet ;O) Donc cette fanfic se situe juste après l'épisode de la saison 2, "Mettons les choses au clair". En guise de rappel, dans cet épisode Carter fait circuler une rumeur disant que Mark et Susan aurait une relation (il est en train de divorcer de Jenn à cette époque). L'épisode se finit chez Susan alors qu'ils sont tous les deux en train de boire des marguaritas, et là ils ont une conversation très, hum, *intéressante* : Susan parle de cette rumeur concernant leur "torride" relation, Mark demande comment elle sait que leur relation serait torride et ils finissent par conclure qu'il n'y aurait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas… Ils échangent alors un regard lourd de sens, puis Susan se lève pour aller à la cuisine… Mais dans ma fanfic, elle n'est pas allée à la cuisine…   
*Je dédicace cette fanfiction à Carine ;O)   
*Fanfic PG-13   
*Le texte est la propriété de l'auteur   
  
***   
  
Un nouveau jour se levait sur la ville de Chicago, un jour sombre et glacial de février. Un épais brouillard flottait sur la ville qui s'éveillait peu à peu, et les chutes de neige n'avaient pas cessé de toute la nuit, recouvrant les rues d'un froid tapis blanc. Au troisième étage d'un petit immeuble, Susan Lewis ouvrit lentement les yeux, éveillée par la lumière grise du matin qui la frappait en plein visage. Elle avait mal à la tête et se sentait courbaturée d'avoir passé la nuit sur le canapé. Le canapé ? se demanda-t-elle ne se relevant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que je fiche sur le canapé ??? Les souvenirs du soir précédent lui revinrent subitement lorsqu'elle aperçut Mark Greene, qui dormait par terre au pied du sofa. Ca avait commencé par cette rumeur les concernant qui avait couru à l'hôpital le jour précédent, puis il y avait eu les marguaritas qu'ils avaient bues le soir chez elle, cette conversation pour déterminer si oui ou non leur relation aurait été torride, ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé… Et ensuite, leurs visages se rapprochant, le goût salé de ses lèvres sur les siennes et la sensation de ses mains chaudes et douces posées sur elle. Elle s'était sentie tellement bien dans ses bras…   
  
" Oh mon dieu… " lâcha-t-elle en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mark se redressa brusquement, réveillé par son cri.   
  
" Quoi ? Quoi ? " fit-il avant de l'apercevoir. " Susan qu'est-ce que tu… " Son regard parcourut la pièce. " Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ? " Il baissa alors les yeux pour constater qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon et tira sa couverture sur lui, un peu gêné. " Susan on n'a pas… " Il la regarda et alors qu'elle se pinçait nerveusement la lèvre, il se rappela à son tour de ce qui s'était passé. " On n'a… Heu… je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi, je suis de garde dans pas longtemps. "   
  
" Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée… " murmura-t-elle, aussi mal à l'aise que lui. " Je… je vais te laisser te rhabiller… "   
  
Elle se leva et disparu à la cuisine, et il ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Elle ne portait pas grand chose, juste un long t-shirt en guise de chemise de nuit qui avait légèrement glissé, dévoilant une de ses épaules. _Elle est tellement belle_, pensa-t-il. Immédiatement, il secoua la tête comme pour chasser de genre de pensées de son esprit. Il n'avait pas la droit, pas s'agissant de Susan. Elle était sa meilleure amie, et cette amitié était bien trop précieuse et importante à ses yeux pour qu'il ne risque de tout foutre en l'air. Il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise en quatrième vitesse, lui dit rapidement au revoir et se précipita hors de l'appartement.   
  
Restée seule, Susan sortit de la cuisine et s'assit sur le canapé, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Elle était incapable de croire qu'ils aient pu faire ça. Bien sûr, il y avait des circonstances, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu s'empêcher d'y songer le jour précédent, alors que tout le monde à l'hôpital pensait qu'ils vivaient une "relation torride", et avec tout cet alcool qu'ils avaient bu… Mais ce n'était pas une excuse, jamais ils n'auraient dû faire ça ! Toutefois, les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de la nuit précédente étaient loin d'être désagréables, bien au contraire… _Non, non, non et non !_ pensa-t-elle. _Susan, tu as tout faux ! Mark est le meilleur ami que tu aies jamais eu, et tu ne vas pas tout gâcher pour une stupide histoire de sexe !_ Bien sûr que non, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher, elle tenait bien trop à Mark pour ça mais… et s'ils avaient été davantage que des amis ? C'est ridicule, se dit-elle, juste au moment où un petit cri provenant de la chambre d'enfant la tira de ses pensées.   
  
" Oh Suzie ! " s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. " Je t'avais complètement oubliée ! "   
  
Elle se précipita vers la chambre de sa nièce et lorsqu'elle entra, elle la trouva assise dans son petit lit, occupée à jeter ses peluches par-dessus la barrière en bois qui l'empêchait de sortir, tout en poussant un petit cri de victoire à chaque fois qu'un des jouets touchait le sol. Après avoir ramassé Mr B, le compagnon favori de la petite fille qui avait cependant eu droit au même traitement que les autres, Susan prit délicatement Suzie dans ses bras et l'emmena avec elle à la cuisine. Après l'avoir fait manger et l'avoir habillée, elle se prépara elle-même pour sortir. Elle voulait aller faire un peu de shopping, et espérait ainsi pouvoir se changer un peu les idées.   
  
***   
  
Mark n'eut pas le temps de rentrer chez lui avant de se rendre au travail. Les routes étaient horriblement glissantes, et la circulation loin d'être fluide. On va encore avoir du boulot, se dit-il en pensant au nombre d'accidents que ce genre de temps générait toujours. Il tourna le bouton de la radio pour tenter de se changer les idées, mais malgré la musique, il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses pensées de Susan et de la nuit précédente. Quelle nuit ! Il n'en avait pas passé de pareille depuis… trop longtemps en réalité, et pour cette raison il ne regrettait certainement pas ce qui c'était passé. Cependant, il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça ensemble, parce que ça ne les mènerait nulle part. Ils étaient amis, d'excellents amis, mais étaient-ils amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas nier l'avoir toujours trouvée très belle et attirante, et ce dès leur première rencontre plusieurs années auparavant. Or à l'époque il était marié… ce qui ne serait bientôt plus le cas… Mais cela lui donnait-il le droit de… Il augmenta le volume et tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles qui envahirent le véhicule.   
  
  
_We've known each other for a long long time_  
[Nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps]  
_ But I never really noticed all the magic in your eyes_  
[Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à la magie dans tes yeux]  
_ I've been around you a thousand times before_  
[J'ai été auprès de toi des milliers de fois auparavant]  
_ And you've always been a friend to me_  
[Et tu as toujours été un ami]  
_ But now I'm wanting more_  
[Mais à présent je veux davantage]  
  
  
Finalement, Mark tourna le volume au minimum. C'était bien ce dont il avait besoin, une chanson parlant d'une femme découvrant son amour pour son meilleur ami ! Il changea de station mais ne trouvant rien qui lui convenait, il préféra éteindre la radio. De toute manière, il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'hôpital.   
  
***   
  
Susan se promenait entre les rayons du supermarché, Suzie dans sa poussette. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de quel jour on était avant de voir les cœurs accrochés un peu partout dans les magasins. Le 11 février, la St-Valentin n'était que dans quatre jours. Elle réalisa que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu quelqu'un auprès d'elle pour la St-Valentin. L'année précédente, son petit ami, le Dr Cvetic, l'avait quittée quelques jours avant Noël, elle n'avait jamais réentendu parler de lui. _Peut-être que cette année…_, pensa-t-elle alors que l'image de Mark se matérialisait dans son esprit.   
  
" A non, ça ne va pas commencer ! " grommela-t-elle. En changeant de rayon, elle remarqua la musique qui passait en fond sonore et à laquelle elle n'avait même pas prêté attention.   
  
  
_ I must have been so blind, I never realized  
_ [J'ai dû être vraiment aveugle pour ne jamais avoir réalisé]  
_ You're the one that's right for me_  
[Que tu es la personne qu'il me faut]  
_ All the while I couldn't see_  
[Tout ce temps je n'ai rien vu]  
_ And now I feel so strange_  
[Et à présent je me sens si étrange]  
_ I'll never be the same_  
[Jamais plus je ne serai la même]  
_ Going 'round and 'round in circles_  
[Tournant en rond à longueur de temps]  
_ And I don't know what to do_  
[Et je ne sais pas quoi faire]   
  
  
Susan secoua la tête, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire. A l'approche de la St-Valentin, elle avait toujours été impressionnée par le nombre de chanson d'amour que les radios pouvaient passer. Et puis, cette chanson-là lui parlait tout particulièrement, comme si elle avait été écrite pour elle… Elle se demandait si, dans sa voiture, Mark écoutait la même… Elle soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, de ce qu'ils avaient fait… et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher non plus de sourire en y pensant, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ca avait été tellement… Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, et elle se surprit à espérer que les événements de la nuit précédente se reproduiraient un jour ou l'autre…   
  
***   
  
" Hé ! Mark ! "   
  
La voix de Doug Ross retentit derrière lui alors qu'il se rendait à l'accueil et il se retourna. " Salut Doug. Comment s'est passé ta soirée d'anniversaire ? "   
  
" C'est allé. D'ailleurs j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Tu n'étais pas chez toi. "   
  
" Je sais " fit Mark, mal à l'aise.   
  
" Et ce serait indiscret de te demander où tu étais ? "   
  
" Absolument, c'est pour ça que je préférerais que tu ne le demande pas. "   
  
" Ah ! C'est donc ça ! " répliqua Doug en éclatant de rire. " Tu prenais un peu de bon temps pour te consoler de la fin désastreuse de ton mariage ! "   
  
" Tu as tout faux, absolument tout faux ! Et puis zut, de toute manière ça ne te regarde pas. "   
  
" Si tu le dis… " Doug attrapa un dossier, mais au moment où il allait s'éloigner vers une salle d'examen, il se retourna et fit quelques pas vers Mark.   
  
" Dis-moi, cette rumeur au sujet de toi et Susan… "   
  
" C'est une rumeur, tu viens de le dire. "   
  
" Rien qu'une rumeur, tu en es bien sûr ? C'est pour ça que tu deviens rouge comme une écrevisse ! Alors tu étais avec Susan… Franchement, je suis content pour vous deux, vous formez un couple super ! "   
  
" Doug, s'il te plaît… "   
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne. " fit Doug en lui assénant une claque dans le dos.   
  
_Génial_, pensa Mark. _On peut être sûr qu'avant la fin de la journée, tout le service sera au courant…_   
  
***   
  
La journée avait été particulièrement longue et éprouvante pour tout le monde. Comme ils le prévoyaient, un grand nombre d'accidents dus aux mauvaises conditions météorologiques avaient eu lieu, amenant un flot de blessés plus où moins graves aux urgences, dont la grande majorité avait toutefois été tirée d'affaires. En fin de journée, le nombre de patients commençait à peine à diminuer lorsqu'un accident tragique s'était produit, deux bus scolaires roulant en sens inverse étant entré en collision. Des dizaines de jeunes enfants, gravement blessés pour la plupart, avaient été conduits aux urgences du County, qui s'avérait être le plus proche des lieux du drame, et malgré les efforts des médecins et chirurgiens, beaucoup avaient succombé à leurs blessures. Complètement lessivée, Susan se dirigeait vers une table vide chez Doc Magoo lorsqu'une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna et aperçut Carol Hathaway un peu plus loin derrière elle. Elle s'arrêta pour l'attendre et toutes deux s'installèrent à la même table. Tout comme Mark et Doug, elle connaissait Carol depuis ses débuts au County et les deux femmes s'entendaient à merveille.   
  
" Alors, il paraît que tu as passé une *bonne* soirée, hier… " fit Carol avec un petit sourire après que le serveur leur ait apporté les bières qu'elles avaient commandées.   
  
" Je te demande pardon ? " s'exclama Susan en s'étouffant presque avec une gorgée.   
  
" Allons Susan, on se connaît depuis longtemps, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… "   
  
" Seigneur, je ne veux même pas savoir qui t'a parlé de ça… " soupira Susan.   
  
" C'est Doug. Alors c'est vrai ? Je ne voulais pas le croire ! "   
  
" Doug ?! Bien, dans ce cas j'imagine que tout le reste de l'hôpital doit être au courant…"   
  
" Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait dit à quelqu'un d'autre. Allez, raconte ! "   
  
" Il n'y a vraiment rien à raconter, Carol… Mark est venu chez moi, on… on a bu plus d'alcool que je n'en avait jamais ingurgité de toute ma vie… "   
  
" Et vous avez passé une nuit torride c'est ça ? "   
  
" Torride… " se contenta de répondre Susan dans un soupire. " Carol je t'interdis de répéter ça à qui que ce soit ! "   
  
" Ca va de soit, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. "   
  
" Je sais " Au même moment, la sonnerie aiguë de son biper retentit. " C'est pas vrai " grogna-t-elle. " Je croyais en avoir fini… J'ai parfois l'impression que ça ne s'arrête jamais… " Elle se leva avant d'ajouter : " On reparlera de tout ça plus tard… "   
  
***   
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Susan quittait la salle de trauma. Le patient sur lequel elle et le Dr Carter avaient travaillé venait de monter au bloc opératoire et avait toutes les chances de s'en sortir. Approchant de l'accueil, elle aperçut Mark, occupé à entrer des informations dans l'ordinateur.   
  
" Salut " fit-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir, en face de lui. Il releva brusquement la tête, il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendue arriver.   
  
" Oh, Susan… " répondit-il, aussi peu à l'aise qu'elle. " Salut. Bonne journée ? "   
  
" Epuisante… " Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer. " Mark, pourquoi est-ce que tu as parlé de ça à Doug ? " fit-elle presque à voix basse, afin que personne ne les entende.   
  
" Quoi ? Comment est-ce que… "   
  
" Il l'a dit à Carol… "   
  
" Ah non, il m'avait promis… "   
  
" Mark, tu connais Doug, c'est un miracle que tout le monde ne soit pas déjà au courant… "   
  
" Au courant de quoi ? " demanda John Carter en s'approchant.   
  
" Rien du tout ! " s'exclamèrent Mark et Susan en même temps, en se retournant vers leur jeune collègue.   
  
" Enfin… rien de très important… " reprit Mark avant de se replonger sur son ordinateur. " Susan, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de continuer cette conversation en privé dès que j'aurai terminé ici ? "   
  
" Excellente idée… " répondit-elle en jetant un œil vers Carter.   
  
" Vous êtes suspects, tous les deux… " déclara le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, avant de s'emparer d'un dossier et de s'en aller.   
  
" J'ai terminé dans une minute, on n'a qu'à se retrouver au… "   
  
Les portes vitrées des urgences s'ouvrirent à toute volée, l'interrompant dans sa phrase et laissant passer Kerry Weaver et deux ambulanciers s'affairant déjà autour d'un nouveau patient, étendu sur une civière.   
  
" Mark, avec moi ! " ordonna Kerry d'une voix stridente.   
  
" Je crois que je dois y aller… " murmura Mark à l'attention de Susan.   
  
" Ecoute, je vais rentrer, je suis épuisée, on… on n'a qu'à dire qu'on se voit demain… "   
  
" D'accord, à demain " répondit Mark en se précipitant vers Kerry. Susan le regarda disparaître dans une salle de trauma, puis, après avoir été se débarrasser de sa blouse tâchée de sang et avoir récupéré ses affaires, elle alla chercher Suzie à la crèche avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle.   
  
***   
  
En raison des ralentissements dus à la quantité de neige encombrant les routes, Susan n'arriva chez elle que près de trois quarts d'heure plus tard. A l'arrière, Suzie s'était endormie dans son siège-auto, et elle ne demandait que de pouvoir faire pareil. Après avoir couché sa nièce, elle se fit couler un bain bien chaud, tout en avalant rapidement une tisane aux herbes. Lorsqu'elle se plongea dans l'eau brûlante, elle sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. Elle était réellement épuisée, et se laissa glisser dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête dépasse de l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux et instantanément, les images de Mark s'imposèrent à son esprit et elle n'essaya même pas de les chasser, elle était trop fatiguée pour cela. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien que la nuit précédente depuis tellement longtemps… Elle avait adoré sentir ses mains, ses lèvres posées sur elle, mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Mark et elle étaient devenus tellement proches, dernièrement. D'abord, Chloe, sa sœur, l'avait laissée avec la petite Suzie et Mark l'avait vraiment soutenue sans jamais lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire, mais lui laissant comprendre qu'il serait avec elle quoi qu'elle décide. Quand elle lui avait annoncé son intention d'adopter la petite fille, il s'était montré vraiment enthousiaste et avait fait disparaître ses derniers doutes. Puis ça avait été à son tour d'être là pour lui. D'abord, il avait découvert la liaison qu'entretenait Jenn avec un de ses collègues, puis son intention de divorcer et enfin de demander la garde exclusive de leur fille. Mark savait très bien qu'avec le peu de temps qu'il avait à consacrer à la petite Rachel, il n'avait aucune chance. Il aimait réellement sa fille et avait été effondré. A chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur vie, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se tourner vers l'autre, et elle se rendit soudain compte que depuis quelques mois, leur relation avait changé…   
  
  
_ There's no explaining how I feel inside_  
[Il n'y a pas d'explication à ce que je ressens à l'intérieur]  
_ I'm going thru a transformation_  
[Je passe par une transformation]  
_ That's so hard for me to hide_  
[Et c'est si dur de le cacher]   
  
  
Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle avait totalement perdu conscience du temps qui passait. Elle sortit lentement de l'eau refroidie, s'enroula dans une serviette et se rendit à la cuisine où elle se fit réchauffer un bol de soupe. Elle mangea rapidement, puis, après avoir été vérifié de Suzie dormait paisiblement, alla se coucher et s'endormit aussitôt.   
  
***   
  
Mark ne rentra chez lui que tard dans la nuit. Il n'était même pas sûr que ça en vaille vraiment la peine, car il était à nouveau de garde quelques heures plus tard à peine. Un des médecins était brusquement tombé malade, et il avait accepté de le remplacer dans sa tournée avec les paramédicaux. Cela voudrait bien sûr dire qu'il ne verrait pas Susan de toute la journée, et il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir refusé. D'un autre côté, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, avec Susan. Plusieurs fois, il s'était surpris à vouloir plus que tout être avec elle, parce que le seul son de sa voix lui faisait ressentir toutes sortes de choses qu'il ne parvenait ni à comprendre, ni à analyser. Lorsqu'ils discutaient un peu plus tôt à l'hôpital, il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, voir plus… Ils avaient toujours été de bons amis, et jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela… En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, jamais il n'avait éprouvé quelque chose de semblable, à part lors de ses premières année de mariage… _Mais tu étais amoureux de Jenn_, se dit-il. _Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es amoureux de Susan ?_ Il avait toujours affirmé que lui et Susan étaient "juste des amis"… Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Et s'il y avait davantage qu'une simple amitié entre eux ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Jennifer n'avait pas entièrement tord lorsqu'elle émettait ouvertement des signes de jalousie à son égard… Peut-être que Doug n'avait pas entièrement tord non plus lorsqu'il suggérait que Jennifer habitant tellement loin, il pourrait être tenté d'aller voir ailleurs, notamment du côté de Susan… Son ex-femme et son meilleur ami avaient depuis longtemps émit l'hypothèse d'une éventuelle relation entre lui et elle. En fin de compte, ils avaient peut-être raison…   
  
_ There's no explaining how I feel inside_  
[Il n'y a pas d'explication à ce que je ressens à l'intérieur]  
_ I'm going thru a transformation_  
[Je passe par une transformation]  
_ That's so hard for me to hide_  
[Et c'est si dur de le cacher]   
  
  
***   
  
La journée avait passé incroyablement lentement. Susan n'avait pourtant été de garde que durant l'après-midi puisqu'elle avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de continuer son internat à mi-temps, mais il lui avait sembler que ces quelques heures avaient duré une éternité. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au County, elle avait appris que Mark ne serait pas là de la journée puisqu'il était de tournée avec les paramédicaux, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement déçue. Par contre, elle avait été rassurée de constater que la nouvelle ne s'était pas ébruitée dans tout le service comme elle l'avait craint, et n'en revenait pas que Doug Ross ait pour une fois réussi à tenir sa langue. Venant de lui, c'était là un exploit extraordinaire !   
  
Elle avait bientôt terminé sa garde et s'éclipsa discrètement dans la salle de repos, espérant être épargnée si un trauma arrivait. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait vraiment aucun envie de faire des heures supplémentaires. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle constata que la pièce était vide. Elle prit un soda dans le réfrigérateur et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Mais sa tranquillité ne fut que de courte durée, car Doug entra quelques minutes après elle.   
  
" Hé, Susan ! Quoi de neuf ? "   
  
" Pas grand chose… " répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.   
  
" Comment va Mark ? " demanda encore Doug, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.   
  
" Je n'en sais absolument rien " fit-elle, feignant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu. " Il était en tournée avec les paramédicaux, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. "   
  
" J'en déduit donc que vous avez préféré laisser là votre "torride aventure" " répliqua-t-il, presque déçu.   
  
" Doug, si je peux me permettre, quoi que Mark et moi ayons décidé, ça n'engage que nous… "   
  
" Donc vous n'êtes pas sûrs ? " demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.   
  
" Doug, s'il te plaît… "   
  
" D'accord, je me tais. Mais tenez-moi au courrant, surtout si vous décidez de vous marier ! "   
  
" On ne va pas se marier… " murmura Susan dans un soupire.   
  
" Dommage, "Susan Greene", ça sonne plutôt bien… "   
  
En réponse, Susan lui envoya un coup de coude dans le bras.   
  
" Aïe ! " s'exclama Doug en riant. " Tu m'as fait mal ! "   
  
" Tu l'as bien cherché ! " répliqua Susan en riant à son tour.   
  
" Oui " concéda-t-il en se frottant le bras. " J'admets " Il jeta un œil à sa montre avant de continuer. " Bon, j'étais supposé commencer il y a un quart d'heure, je ferais mieux de m'y mettre avant que cette très chère Kerry Weaver ne me tombe dessus… " Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de se retourner vers Susan. " Hé, Susan "   
  
" Oui ? "   
  
" Quoi que vous décidiez, n'écoutez que ce que votre cœur vous dit, pas ce que pensent les autres. "   
  
" Merci Doug " répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais ce n'était pas si facile…   
  
***   
  
La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais Mark ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout semblait encore plus embrouillé dans sa tête que le soir précédent, et tout compte fait il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec Susan. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps aux urgences ce jour-là, et la seule fois où il était parvenu à la trouver, elle était occupée sur un trauma et il n'avait pas voulu la déranger. Il tournait en rond dans le living room lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le téléphone. _Et si je l'appelais ?_ Puis il jeta un œil à sa montre pour constater qu'à cette heure, elle était certainement endormie depuis longtemps. Il recommença à faire les cent pas pendant quelques minutes puis finalement se décida et composa son numéro, il avait trop besoin d'entendre sa voix. Il dut attendre trois bonnes minutes avant qu'elle ne réponde. Sa voix était endormie et à cela il comprit qu'il avait dû la réveiller.   
  
" Allô ? "   
  
" Susan ? C'est Mark. "   
  
" Mark ? " demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. " Tout va bien ? "   
  
" Tu dormais ? "   
  
" Oui… enfin… non, pas vraiment… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles à une heure pareille ? "   
  
" Je voulais juste… " Il s'interrompit, réalisant soudain qu'il l'avait sûrement réveillée alors qu'il n'avait même rien à lui dire.   
  
" Oui ? "   
  
" Non rien… c'est idiot, vraiment, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée… "   
  
" Mark, je ne dormais pas. Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives ? "   
  
" Je voulais… " Il soupira. En réalité, il n'en savait rien lui-même. " Bonne nuit, Susan "   
  
" Bonne nuit, Mark. Fait de beaux rêves. " En reposant le combiné, Mark soupira. Il rêverait très certainement d'elle…   
  
  
_ I must have been so blind, I never realized_  
[J'ai dû être vraiment aveugle pour ne jamais avoir réalisé]  
_ You're the one that's right for me_  
[Que tu es la personne qu'il me faut]  
_ All the while I couldn't see_  
[Tout ce temps je n'ai rien vu]   
  
  
***   
  
Après le coup de téléphone de Mark, Susan n'était pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement bizarre… Elle ne trouvait pas d'explication au fait que Mark l'ait appelé à une heure pareille, et encore moins au fait que cet appel l'ait ravie. En réalité, elle espérait qu'il appellerait. Et plus elle y pensait, moins elle ne voyait d'explication logique à l'enchaînement de sentiments qui se manifestaient en elle. Elle y avait réfléchit des centaines de fois en deux jours, et finalement elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Mark était bien plus profond, bien plus compliqué qu'une simple amitié… Mais lui, que ressentait-il ? _Quelle idiote_, pensa-t-elle. _Il est impossible que Mark éprouve ce genre de choses pour toi… Et s'il a téléphoné… Et bien c'est juste parce que c'est ton ami et qu'il voulait savoir comment tu allais…_ Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains. Tout cela était tellement compliqué ! Elle aurait aimé savoir exactement où elle en était avec Mark… Soudain, elle entendit Suzie s'agiter et pleurer dans sa chambre. La petite fille avait dû faire un cauchemar et elle la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la calmer. Tandis qu'elle berçait tendrement sa petite nièce, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle se sentait tellement seule, en cet instant précis, alors qu'elle tenait dans ses bras cette enfant qui n'était pas la sienne. Après plusieurs déceptions amoureuses et de nombreux rendez-vous qui avaient tourné à la catastrophe, elle avait fini par se dire qu'en fin de compte elle n'était peut-être pas faite pour les relations durables. Mais à présent, elle ne voulait pas être seule, elle voulait avoir un homme auprès d'elle, un homme doux et attentionné… Elle voulait Mark…   
  
***   
  
Un nouveau jour se levait. Un de plus, semblable à tous les autres. Assis devant la fenêtre, une tasse de café fumant à la main, Mark regardait la neige tomber, inlassablement, sur les rues encore endormies de Chicago. Il se sentait épuisé d'avoir trop peu dormi, et redoutait le moment où il devrait se rendre à l'hôpital. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se sentir à l'aise vis-à-vis de Susan, pas après ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente. Elle avait certainement dû le trouver ridicule de l'avoir appelée comme ça, à près d'une heure du matin, sans raison apparente. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait, tout au fond de lui. Si seulement elle pouvait savoir à quel point il avait envie d'être avec elle, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui faire l'amour… Il avait fini par admettre qu'il ne ressentait pas que de la simple amitié pour elle, mais ignorait comment le lui faire comprendre sans risquer de tout gâcher entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune solution à son problème, et seulement deux possibilités : tout lui avouer, au risque de perdre la plus précieuse amitié qu'il ait jamais eu, ou juste rester l'ami, le confident, l'épaule toujours présente pour recueillir ses larmes. Il ne voulait bien entendu pas cesser d'être cela, car il était persuadé qu'une profonde amitié était la base de toute relation. Il aurait juste voulu que cette relation aille plus loin.   
  
***   
  
Toute la journée, les blessés s'étaient succédé à un rythme effréné, et les médecins n'avaient pas eu une minute pour souffler. Installée à une table de Doc Magoo, Susan attendait Mark. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici en fin de journée. Il fallait qu'ils discutent, ils en étaient conscients tous les deux. Susan regarda sa montre pour la sixième fois. Une demi-heure de retard. Elle se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir se dire, ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Perdue dans ses pensée, elle ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête, il était là, assis en face d'elle, lui souriant.   
  
" Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver " s'excusa-t-elle.   
  
" Ca ne fait rien. Désolé pour le retard, un cas difficile… "   
  
" Je comprends… "   
  
Le silence s'installa, aucun d'entre eux n'osant prendre la parole. Finalement, après une profonde inspiration, Mark se lança.   
  
" Susan, il faut qu'on parle… de ce qui c'est passé l'autre nuit, de nous deux… "   
  
Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts et fuyant continuellement son regard. Il lui était impossible de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il allait lui dire et elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle voulait revenir deux jours en arrière et que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble dure pour l'éternité.   
  
" Je crois… " continua-t-il. " Enfin ce qui c'est passé… tu comprends… "   
  
" Oui… on était saoul, tous les deux… "   
  
" Tu es la meilleure amie que j'aie jamais eue et… "   
  
" Je comprends… s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide rumeur… "   
  
" Oui, tout ça, finalement, c'est de la faute à Carter " fit-il avec un sourire, tout en songeant qu'il faudrait qu'il pense à le remercier…   
  
Elle sourit à son tour. Il la trouvait tellement belle, lui dire ce qu'il venait de dire avait été un tel supplice. Il prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce le biper de Mark ne se mette à sonner, indiquant qu'on avait besoin de lui aux urgences.   
  
" Il faut que j'y aille… " fit-il doucement.   
  
" Oui, de toute façon j'allais rentrer… "   
  
" Bien… alors on se voit demain ? "   
  
" Oui, à demain… "   
  
***   
  
Assise sur le canapé, Susan ne parvenait pas à maîtriser le flot de sentiments qui déferlaient en elle. Alors c'était terminé… Tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, tout ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis deux jours s'était envolé… Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle refusait de le croire… Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il avait dit ? Il fallait bien croire que oui, sinon pourquoi ? Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Trois jours plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait seulement imaginer la possibilité d'une histoire d'amour avec Mark… Est-ce que les sentiments peuvent changer si rapidement ? Ou bien ces sentiments existaient-ils déjà depuis longtemps ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier avoir toujours été attirée par lui, dès le jour où ils s'étaient rencontré, alors qu'elle était encore étudiante et que lui était marié et chargé de la superviser pour son externat. Il avait une manière si douce de se comporter avec les gens, que ce soit ses collègues ou ses patients, qui lui avait tout de suite plue. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ait ressenti autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui… Depuis quand alors ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette de l'entrée qui retentit soudain. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer. Et si c'était lui ? Et si il s'était soudainement rendu compte qu'ils avaient eu tord ? Elle se leva lentement, et lorsqu'elle regarda par l'œil de bœuf, elle cru que ses jambes allaient la lâcher et son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Tremblante, elle entrouvrit la porte, passant juste la tête à l'extérieur.   
  
" Mark ? " demanda-t-elle lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.   
  
" J'espère que je ne te dérange pas… " fit-il d'une voix douce. Dieu qu'elle aimait quand il lui parlait de cette manière !   
  
" Bien sûr que non… " Elle hésita une seconde à le faire entrer, mais il reprit la parole avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps.   
  
" Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je n'en pensait pas un mot… " Il s'interrompit une seconde, cherchant à déceler sur son visage un signe qui lui aurait indiquer s'il devait continuer ou s'arrêter là. Mais elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Il avait de si beaux yeux… " Je veux dire " continua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, " j'ai beaucoup réfléchit, ces derniers jours… je crois que je veux plus qu'une simple amitié entre nous… Susan, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi… j'aimerait pouvoir y faire quelque chose, mais c'est plus fort que moi… "   
  
  
_ I had a revelation that finally opened up my eyes_  
[J'ai eu une révélation qui m'a finalement fait ouvrir les yeux]  
_ The one I spent a lifetime searching for_  
[La personne que j'ai passé toute ma vie à chercher]  
_ Was right here all the time_  
[Etait juste là tout le temps]   
  
  
Ils restèrent sans faire un geste, sans prononcer une seule parole, savourant ce silence sacré qui immortalisait cet instant. Puis elle ouvrit légèrement la porte, l'invitant à entrer. Sans la quitter du regard, il pénétra dans le petit appartement où régnait toujours le même fouillis indescriptible. Tant mieux, il préférait cela à une maniaque du rangement. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau et ils échangèrent à nouveau un long regard. Puis, lorsqu'elle fit mine de se diriger vers la cuisine pour lui offrir quelque chose à boire, il prit son bras et l'attira contre lui, passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Au contact de ses doigts, elle sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour personne. Elle avait tellement attendu cet instant, ce moment unique où ils seraient tous les deux et où rien d'autre ne compterait au monde. Il se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, ses lèvres effleurant à peine les siennes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant plus fort contre elle. Doucement, leur baiser se fit plus passionné, plus profond. Elle aimait le goût salé que ses lèvres déposaient sur les siennes, elle aimait sentir ses doigts délicats qui caressait doucement sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Après quelques minutes, interrompant leur étreinte, elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule.   
  
" C'est tellement bizarre, ce qui nous arrive " murmura-t-elle. " Tu sais je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser… je croyais que nous étions juste amis… " Elle releva la tête pour plonger les yeux dans les siens. " A présent je me rends compte que nous sommes beaucoup plus que ça… Mais ce n'est pas facile, ça change toute ma vie " ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.   
  
" Je comprends… Susan, je veux tellement être avec toi… "   
  
Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se blottir plus fort contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et à cet instant précis elle eut le sentiment que rien jamais ne les séparerait…   
  
***   
  
Susan ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le jour était déjà levé et elle aurait dû être à l'hôpital depuis longtemps. Kerry avait d'ailleurs dû l'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois, mais à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Elle se sentait incapable de penser au travail ou à quoi que ce soit qui ne fut pas Mark. Elle avait passé la nuit la plus inoubliable de son existence, comme si ça avait été la première qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. En un sens, c'était presque le cas… Elle se retourna lentement. Il était assis sur le bord du lit, face à la fenêtre.   
  
" Hé " murmura-t-elle en effleurant son dos du bout de ses doigts. Il se retourna et lui sourit.   
  
" Bonjour " fit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. " Tu as bien dormi ? "   
  
Elle hocha la tête. " J'ai fait des rêves merveilleux… tu étais dedans " répondit-elle avec un sourire.   
  
" Que dirais-tu d'un petit-déjeuner au lit ? Pour fêter notre première St-Valentin… "   
  
" Mark, je crois que nous sommes déjà en retard… "   
  
" Je sais. J'ai appelé Doug il y a une heure pour lui dire que tu m'avais refilé ta grippe. "   
  
" La grippe, hein… " fit-elle en l'attirant contre elle. " Tu crois vraiment que Doug ou qui que ce soit va gober ça ? "   
  
" Je n'en sait rien " murmura-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. " Tant pis pour eux ! "   
  
Il s'étendit à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, respirant l'odeur de sa peau, écoutant les mots doux qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, et elle aurait voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais…   
  
  
_ I've been thinking about you in the most peculiar way_  
[J'ai pensé à toi de la manière la plus invraisemblable]  
_ It's unbelievable to me_  
[Je n'arrive pas à le croire]   
_ But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you_  
[Mais il me semble soudain que je tombe amoureuse de toi]   
  
  
***   
  
Fin  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:alkeller@swissonline.ch



End file.
